conversaciones inesperadas
by Johs Straiker
Summary: Lucy nota que natsu actúa de manera extraña últimamente así que decide ir a hablar con el, pero se entera de algo muy importante cuando lo escucha hablar con happy esto cambiara su relación para siempre, primer y mal summary denle una leída (XD) summary LEMON en el capitulo 4
1. Chapter 1

_**Conversaciones inesperadas:**_

**La obra de Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, utilizo sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro o plagio disfruten de la historia:**

**Diálogos:** - creo que es hora de comer.

**Pensamientos:** "eee que estoy aquí"

**Narración** **en tercera persona:** **el solo caminaba**

**Cambio de escena: *00000000000000000000000000000***

**Aspecto y sentimientos del personaje:** (camina y sigue caminando)

_**Capitulo 1:**_

**Ya han pasado unos 4 meses desde la batalla de los dragones. La vida en Fairy Tail había vuelto a la normalidad. Pero algo había cambiado en Lucy, ella se había dado cuenta de que cada vez que se quedaba a solas con Natsu , él se ponía muy nervioso y buscaba excusas para irse.**

**Él dejo colarse en su casa. Cuando Lucy le proponía hacer misiones juntos para pagar el alquiler, pero él buscaba a más personas para hacer las misiones. Esto empezó a molestarle mucho a la rubia, desde el incidente de en los juegos mágicos, ella se empezó a enamorar del DS de fuego, por ese motivo quería estar a solas con él, pero no pudo porque siempre había alguien con ellos por eso no podía decírselo.**

**POV Lucy:**

Lucy - hey chicos ¡ como les fue la misión?

Gray - va no fue nada del otro mundo solo tuvimos que encontrar a los ladrones y patearles el trasero.

Juvia - Juvia se siente muy feliz de haber una misión a solas con gray.

Lucy - Juvia desde cuando solo lo llamas gray' y el sama?

Gray - eee ttto es que (dijo sonrojado) durante la misión yo y Juvia nos besamos y nos hemos hecho novios.

**En ese momento juvia abrazo muy fuerte a gray. **

Juvia - por fin gray ha aceptado mis sentimientos estoy muy feliz.

Gray - Ju… ju… via me estas ahogando

Lucy - ya era horade que aceptases los sentimientos de juvia.

Gray - por cierto ¿ya le has confesado tus sentimientos a Natsu?

Lucy - (algo deprimida) no he tenido la oportunidad, a la mínima que nos quedamos solos pone una excusa y se marcha.

Juvia - Juvia piensa que Natsu sepa algo de lo que quieres hablar, por eso se marcha poniendo excusas, a lo mejor el solo quiere que solo sean amigos.

Gray - seria una posibilidad, pero el cabeza de lava no es tan listo como para deducir eso de Lucy.

Juvia - Juvia ahora se da cuenta de que gray tiene razón a lo mejor el está enamorado de Lucy y no se atreve a decírselo y por eso se marcha.

Lucy - de verdad? Por qué piensas eso?

Juvia - desde que Juvia esta en Fairy Tail a observado como Natsu mira a Lucy cuando ella no se da cuenta, él siempre sonríe de manera diferente cuando te mira.

Gray - ahora que lo dices cada vez que nos peleamos el siempre para cuando Lucy llega al gremio.

Lucy - creo que tendría que ir a hablar directamente con él y aclararlo todo.

Gray - tienes razón, ahora estará pescando con Happy suerte.

Juvia - adiós Lucy, juvia espera que Natsu corresponda tus sentimientos.

Lucy - gracias chicos luego les cuento.

**Fin POV Lucy**

**Lucy salió del gremio para dirigirse a donde Natsu y Happy suelen pescar.**

*0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000*

**Cuando llego vio a Happy y Natsu pescando, se acercó sigilosamente para darles un susto, pero se paró en seco cuando escucho que hablaban de Lissana.**

Happy - oye Natsu ¿al final vas a casarte con Lissana?

Natsu -¿ por qué preguntas eso en este momento?

Happy - se me acaba de ocurrir es que ya casi no vamos a Lucy, pensé que te habías decidido por Lissana.

Al escucharlo Lucy se quedo fría, su corazón estuvo a punto de romperse, pero la respuesta de Natsu la tranquilizo

Natsu - No es eso, para mi Lissana es como una hermana, nunca la vería de otra manera, pero con Lucy es diferente estoy enamorado de ella desde hace tiempo.

Happy -¿entonces porque no se lo dices?

Natsu - no puedo, creo que ella no siente los mismo que yo, se enfada cuando entro en su casa y también cuando destrozo los edificios en las misiones, ¿Cómo podría enamorarse de mí? (dijo con la voz muy quebrada y los ojos llorosos). Me conformo con que sea feliz con alguien que la quiera, como Loki o Sting aunque me duela prefiero seguir siendo su amigo a perderla por decirle lo que siento, seria muy humillante para mí que me rechazara, tanto que no podría volver a verla a la cara.

**Dichas las últimas palabras derramo lágrimas en silencio.**

Happy - Natsu (susurro de manera muy triste el felino azul)

**En ese momento el dragon slayer de fuego limpio sus lágrimas.**

Natsu - a partir de mañana intentare superar mis sentimientos para volver a ser el de antes, el cubo de hielo se ha dado cuenta de que no estoy bien (dijo con algo de energía)

Happy - Natsu no puedes reprimir tus sentimientos eso es algo malo, deberías intentar hablar con Lucy , el Natsu que conozco se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Natsu - tienes razón, si supiera que ella siente lo mismo que yo no dudaría en decírselo, siempre estaría a su lado. Pero para ella solo soy su compañero de equipo, bueno vamos a casa.

**Acto seguido se levanto y se fue.**

Happy - Natsuuuu esperaaaa.

**El lugar en donde se encontraban se empezó a oscurecer. Cuando Natsu y Happy estaban lejos del lugar, Lucy salió de su escondite.**

POV Lucy:

"Natsu eres un idiota como no has sido capaz de no darte cuenta de mis sentimientos, eres un idiota."

Salí corriendo del lugar para dirigirme a casa. Después de una ducha me recosté en mi cama

"No puedo creer que Natsu sea tan idiota, en ese momento recordé que Natsu le dijo a Happy que estaba enamorado de mi, al pensarlo me sonroje, entonces decidí pedirle consejo a todos para que me den una idea de cómo hacer que Natsu me confiese sus sentimientos"


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Conversaciones inesperadas:**_

**La obra de Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, utilizo sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro o plagio disfruten de la historia, dejen review, toda crítica será aceptada. Para hacer mejor mis historias :D**

**Diálogos:** - creo que es hora de comer.

**Pensamientos:** "eee que estoy aquí"

**Narración** **en tercera persona:** **el solo caminaba**

**Cambio de escena: *00000000000000000000000000000***

**Aspecto y sentimientos del personaje: (camina y sigue caminando)**

_**Capitulo 2:**_

**Después de todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, Lucy se dirigió al gremio a primera hora, cuando llego se encontró con Erza y Mira.**

Lucy- hola chicas ¿cómo estáis?

Erza- bien, pero, ¿cómo es que has venido tan temprano al gremio? No es normal en ti, ¿paso algo?

Lucy- se podría decir que sí.

**Entonces Lucy les contó la conversación que escucho entre Natsu y Happy, ayer por la tarde. Mientras contaba lo ocurrido no se dio cuenta de que detrás de ella estaban Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel y Lissana. En ese momento se dio cuenta de su presencia y de que escucharon la conversación, su corazón se paro unos segundos al ver a Lissana. Por suerte para ella no estaba Natsu ni Happy, eso la tranquilizo pero aun tenía que ver qué ocurriría con la menor de las Strauss.**

Lissana- Vaya parece que al final tú te has quedado con Natsu, su corazón te pertenece.

Lucy- Lissana yo lo siento no quería que te enteraras así no era mi intención.

**Al acabar sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas ella creía que perdería a una buena amiga como Lissana, cuando iba a llorar la albina de cabello corto la abrazo, este acto dejo sorprendida a la rubia.**

Lissana- Lucy no te pongas triste, me alegra que Natsu se haya enamorado de alguien como tú, además tú sientes lo mismo que el, dos necesitan un poco de ayuda, **(dijo sonriendo)**

Lucy- gracias, por ese motivo he venido al gremio a primera hora quería hablar con erza y Gray, los dos conocéis a Natsu muy bien a lo mejor podéis darme una idea para que el de el primer paso.

Gray- ese cabeza de lava no será capaz de dar el primer paso a menos que se deje llevar por sus instintos.

Gajeel- tienes razón los dragon slayers tenemos los sentidos muy desarrollados si olemos o saboreamos algo que nos guste rápidamente nos lo comemos, en mi caso, cuando Levy se compro un brazalete de plata no pude resistirme y fui a buscarla, cogí su muñeca y me comí su brazalete, pero sin darme cuenta estaba pesando su muñeca, después pase a los labios y luego….

Levy- cállate Gajeel **(dijo muy sonrojada)** no necesitan saber los detalles de lo que hicimos en el escritorio de la biblioteca.

**Cuando acabo de hablar se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, en ese momento su sonroja era tan grande como el cabello de erza. Todos los presentes estaban muy sorprendidos de esa faceta oculta de Levy**.

Lucy- vaya Levy no sabía que fueras tan ardiente **( dijo con picardía) **

**Al decirlo todos se empezaron a reír, Levy se moría de vergüenza, Gajeel la cogió y la abrazo, ella oculto su rostro sonrojado en el pecho de él.**

Gajeel- hee par de idiotas dejad de reír ahora estamos con el problema de la conejita.

**Al escucharlo todos sabían que se habían desviado del tema.**

Lucy- tienes razón creo que debería utilizar algo parecido a lo que le ocurrió a Gajeel, pero no puedo ponerme fuego por encima **(dijo con una gotita estilo anime)**

Gray- puedes utilizar algún sabor que le guste a Natsu, le gusta mucho el picante, pero sería muy fuerte para ti.

Lissana- ahora que me acuerdo a Natsu le gusta el sabor de las frutas silvestres, como la mora, la frambuesa, esos sabores le encantan.

**En ese momento la mente de Lucy dio con la respuesta.**

Lucy- chicos acercaros tengo una idea.

**Todos os presentes se acercaron y escucharon la idea de Lucy, cuando acabaron de escucharla todos pensaron que era una buena idea. En ese momento, cierto peli-rosa entro en el gremio**.

Natsu- hola chicos que hacen todos reunidos?

**Al escucharlo todos respondieron al unisonó**

- estamos bien, **(dijeron con una sonrisa nervioso, después de todo casi escucha el plan)**

**POV Natsu:**

"vaya eso ha sido muy raro, bueno no importa"

Natsu- Hey Lucy quieres que hagamos una misión? el día de pagar tu alquiler esta cerca.

Lucy- lo siento Lissana me lo ha pedido antes, cuando vuelva hacemos una misión los dos solos ¿vale?

Natsu-cla…. claro no hay problema vayan con cuidado**, (al escuchar la palabra solos se sonrojo)**

Lucy- tranquilo, bueno me marcho adiós chicos.

Todos- adiós

**En el momento que Lucy y Lissana se marcharon no pude dejar de ver como Lucy se marchaba, para no deprimirme decidí empezar una pelea con Gajeel y Frosty, pero cuando me día la vuelta ya no había nadie **

- pero que mierda ¿donde se han metido todos?

**En ese momento, Happy entro en el gremio**

Happy- Natsu vamos a pescar?

Natsu- claro **(dijo un poco desanimado)**

**Fin POV Natsu:**

***0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000***

**Después de eso los dos se marcharon del gremio. paso una semana desde ese día , a lo largo de dicha semana Natsu se dio cuenta de que sus amigos se comportaban de manera extraña incluso el maestro, todos por algún motivo lo evitaban. No obstante decidió no darle importancia, como de costumbre se levanto para ir al gremio junto con Happy, cuando llego se percato que todo el gremio estaba reunido así que decidió preguntar.**

Natsu- Oye cubo de hielo con patas se puede saber qué demonios está pasando?

Gray- cállate flamita, el maestro nos a reunido para comunicarnos algo, está esperando a que todo el gremio este reunido.

**Después de un rato todos los miembros del gremio ya habían llegado.**

Maestro- escuchad mocosos, se le ha encargado a Fairy Tail realizar una misión importante, la cual tiene como objetivo eliminar a unos monstruos que han estado apareciendo en una playa del sur, de manera que he elegido a diez magos para que vallan a vigilar, de estos diez magos se los dividirá en parejas de dos, cada una tendrá un sector determinado de la playa. Las parejas serán: Gray y Juvia, Levy y Gajeel, romeo y Wendy, Evergreen y Elfman y por último Natsu y Lucy. Mañana a las 8 en punto saldrá el tren que los llevara hacia la playa. Por ultimo debo decir que los magos elegidos no podrán ser acompañados por nadie así que Happy, Panter Lyli y Charle se quedaran aquí, eso es todo.

**Acto seguido se marcho y la gente se empezó a marchar, después de escuchar el comunicado Natsu se quedo de piedra, tendría que estar a solas con Lucy y ella estaría en traje de baño, al pensarlo una gota de sangre salió por su nariz**

"mierda deja de pensar en cosas pervertidas, sino tienes cuidado puedes estropear tu amistad con Lucy" **(se dijo mentalmente)**

Gray- hee cerebro de carbón estabas pensando en hacer cosas pervertidas con Lucy verdad?

Natsu- ca… cállate striper

**A lo lejos estaban Lucy y Lissana sonriendo.**

Lucy- parece que el plan va bastante bien.

Lissana- tienes razón, por cierto ya as comprado "aquello"

Lucy- no te preocupes lo compre el mismo día.

**Dijo sonriendo, después ella se acerco a donde estaba Natsu**.

Lucy- Hola Natsu parece que por fin aremos una misión juntos

**Dijo la maga estelar sonriendo.**

Natsu- es verdad hace tiempo que no hacíamos una misión los dos, mañana pasare a buscarte para ir a la estación.

Lucy- entendido no te duermas ¿vale?

Natsu- no no te preocupes no pienso dormirme, ahora voy a comprar un par de cosas, nos vemos mañana adiós. **(Acto seguido salió corriendo como si le persiguiera el diablo)**

**Natsu estaba nervioso por tener que hacer la misión con Lucy, de esto se dio cuenta cierto mago de hielo.**

Gray- parece que Flamita estaba muy nervioso **(en ese momento empezó a reírse, después de todo Natsu no sabía lo que le esperaba mañana)**

Lucy- tienes razón mañana nos lo pasaremos todos muy bien. **(dijo con una gran sonrisa )**

_**GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC**_


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Conversaciones inesperadas:**_

**La obra de Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, utilizo sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro o plagio disfruten de la historia, dejen sus review, toda crítica será aceptada. Con la finalidad de hacer mejor mis historias :D**

**Diálogos:** - creo que es hora de comer.

**Pensamientos:** "eee que estoy aquí"

**Narración** **en tercera persona:** **el solo caminaba**

**Cambio de escena: *00000000000000000000000000000***

**Aspecto y sentimientos del personaje: (camina y sigue caminando)**

_**Capitulo 3**_

**Después de marcharse del gremio Natsu se dirigió a su casa para descansar, mañana necesitaría mucho autocontrol para no lanzarse a Lucy mañana en la playa, después de preparar el equipaje salió a dar una vuelta por el bosque. Después de caminar mucho rato Natsu se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche.**

"mierda ya es muy tarde seguro que mañana no me levantare"

**En ese momento salió corriendo hacia su casa, cuando llego encontró una nota de Happy:**

**(Natsu esta noche me voy con Wendy y Charle a dormir a Fairy Hills, ya nos veremos cuando vuelvas de la misión)**

"mierda Happy necesitaba hablar contigo, bueno no pasa nada lo único que tengo que hacer es estar tranquilo y a la mínima que note que me descontrolo me voy a nadar al mar", **después de leer la nota se fue a dormir.**

**Los rayos del sol comenzaron a despertar a Natsu, el abrió los ojos y miro la ora que era. En ese momento se alarmo, eran las 7:40.**

**POV NATSU:**

"mierda voy a llegar tarde"

**En ese momento me levante y me prepare, sin olvidar lavarme la boca lo último que quería era saludar a Lucy con mal aliento cuando acabe, rápidamente cogí el equipaje y salí disparado a casa de Lucy. Cuando llegue pensé en entrar por la ventana, como solía hacer pero me di cuenta de que si lo hacia ella se enfadaría y no quería que todo el día ella estuviese enfadada conmigo. De manera que entre por la puerta de abajo. Cuando llegue a la habitación de Lucy toque la puerta. En ese momento la puerta fue abierta por Lucy.**

Lucy- hola Natsu, por fin llegas, por cierto ¿Por qué no has entrado por la ventana?

Natsu- pensé que te enfadarías conmigo si entraba por la ventana como lo sueles hacer siempre.

**En ese momento Lucy me brindo una cálida sonrisa y le dije:**

Lucy- ya no puedo enfadarme contigo, venga vámonos que vamos con mucho retraso seguro que ya nos están esperando.

**Yo le de volví la sonrisa y los dos salimos corriendo hacia la estación.**

**FIN POV NATSU:**

*0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000*

**Cuando llegaron a la estación Lucy y Natsu vieron como todos estaban esperándolos.**

Gray- por fin has llegado cerebro de carbón seguro que te acostaste muy tarde y por eso no te levantaste temprano

Elfman- es cierto es de hombres llegar pronto cuando alguien te está esperando.

Evergreen- No empieces con lo de los hombres tan temprano.

Elfman- venga no te molestes, esto es lo que más te gusta mi. **(Le dijo sonriendo, en ese momento Evergreen se sonrojo)**

Evergreen- no… no dij…as tonterías.

**Todos se quedaron algo sorprendidos por la escena, pero tenía que acostumbrarse después de todo eran novios. Cuando ya estaban en el tren y este empezó a moverse Natsu como de costumbre se puso muy enfermo, pero Lucy hizo que apoyara su cabeza en su regazo.**

"hummmm que bien huele Lucy, me encantaría estar siempre así, espera un momento ya no estoy mareado, bueno no importa me quedare el resto del viaje en el regazo de Lucy, no se cuando vuelva a repetirse una oportunidad así." **Después de eso se quedo dormido**

Lucy- se te ve tan tranquilo, tienes que descansa porque hoy te espera un día muy difícil.

**(dijo con una amplia sonrisa)**

*0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000*

**Cuando llegaron a la playa todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas zonas. Después de separarse Natsu y Lucy llegaron a su lugar, el cual estaba algo alegado del resto de sus compañeros.**

Lucy- bien este es el sitio, vamos Natsu ayúdame a colocar las cosas.

**Una vez puesta la sombrilla y las toallas, Lucy comenzó a desvestirse, cuando Natsu lo vio se puso muy rojo.**

Natsu- lu…lu..lucy ¿q..u..e haces?

Lucy- solo me estoy quitando la ropa para no sudarla, además llevo el bañador debajo de la ropa, que ¿estabas pensando en algo pervertido? **(dijo con una sonrisa) **

Natsu- cla…..claro que no, yo no soy como el Striper, mejor salgo a rastrear el mar por si veo a esos monstruos, ¿puedes cuidarme la bufanda? No quiero que se moje.

Lucy- tranquila yo la guardo.

**Después de quitarse la bufanda se quito la camiseta y se fue hacia el mar. Al verlo alejarse sonrió.**

Lucy- el plan esta yendo a la perfección.

**FLASHBACK:**

Lucy- haber chicos este es el plan, Mira y Erza tendrán que convencer al maestro para que se invente una misión en la que tengamos que ir a la playa, para no levantar sospechas tendrán que ir mas personas, si convencemos al maestro lo único que necesitaremos serán las persona.

Lissana- no te preocupes creo que ya sé que personas irán a la _ misión _ y también tengo una idea para que Natsu no se resista pero necesitaremos de crema solar con olor a… **(Lucy y Lissana lo dijeron a la vez)**

- frutas silvestres.

Lissana- vaya parece que pensamos en lo mismo.

Lucy- eso parece, me pondré la crema delante de él.

Lissana- no, tendrás que pedirle que te la ponga en la espalda, el tacto con tu piel y el olor harán que Natsu no aguante mas.

Lucy- **(muy roja)** ¿eso no será un poco atrevido?

Lissana- no queda de otra, cuando estén en la playa a solas te desvestirás delante de él.

Todos- Queeeeeeeeeeeee?

Erza- vaya Lissana tienes una mente muy sucia.

Lissana- ya lo sé que se le va hacer, **(dijo sonriendo)** estoy segura que cuando Lucy se desvista Natsu se pondrá muy nervioso y se irá a nadar para calmarse, mientras este en el mar Lucy deberá preparar la comida, llevaras comida picante pero no muy fuerte, solo lo suficiente picante para hacer que los labios de Lucy se pondrán rojos, de esta manera Natsu no aguantara mas y con lo que haya hecho anteriormente se lanzara sobre ella y harán cosas pervertidas.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**

Lucy- Lissana tu plan está yendo muy bien.

_**GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC dejen sus review para mejorar mis historias :D**_


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Conversaciones inesperadas:**_

**La obra de Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, utilizo sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro o plagio disfruten de la historia, dejen sus review, toda crítica será aceptada. Con la finalidad de hacer mejor mis Fics :D**

**Diálogos:** - creo que es hora de comer.

**Pensamientos:** "eee que estoy aquí"

**Narración** **en tercera persona:** **el solo caminaba**

**Cambio de escena: *00000000000000000000000000000***

**Aspecto y sentimientos del personaje: (camina y sigue caminando)**

_**Capitulo 4**_

**Después de una hora, Natsu volvió de nadar.**

Natsu- parece que no hay nada, he rastreado toda nuestra zona y no he encontrado nada.

Lucy- tranquilo aun tenemos todo el día por si aparecen, que te parece si comemos algo?

Natsu- Genial estoy cansado de nadar, tengo mucha hambre, ¿Qué hay de comer?

Lucy- haber, he traído ramen de ternera picante y para acompañarlo también tengo filetes de pollo rebozado con especias picantes.

Natsu- increíble toda la comida que as traído es mi preferida.

Lucy- claro, Lissana me ha contado que cosas te gustan para comer y como hoy íbamos a estar los dos decidí traerlo **(dijo con una sonrisa)** si no te importa puedes calentar el agua para el ramen?

Natsu- claro no hay problema.

**Después de calentar el agua empezaron a comer, Natsu estaba encantado, no solo por comer la comida que más le gusta, sino por comerla con la persona que más le importaba en el mundo, mientras comía observaba a Lucy, sus labios estaban rojos por el picante, al verlos en ese estado no pudo evitar pensar en lo sabrosos que estarían, en ese instante se abofeteo mentalmente** "mierda contrólate para Lucy solo eres su mejor amigo, deja de pensar en cosas pervertidas"

Lucy- Natsu estas bien has dejado de comer de golpe

Natsu- tran…..quila no es nada, espera tienes un poco de salsa en la mejilla.

**En ese momento se acerco y con su dedo índice le quito la salsa, instintivamente saboreo su dedo, cuando lo hizo pudo notar el sabor del picante y la ternera, pero además había un sabor que lo dejo pensativo, era el sabor de la piel de Lucy era tan dulce, una mezcla de vainilla y cerezo** "mierda tranquilo, tranquilo solo debes tranquilizarte, será mejor que vaya a dar una vuelta sino no podre contenerme más"

Natsu- gracias por la comida, voy a dar una vuelta para digerirla. **(Dijo algo nervioso)**

El Dragon Slayer de fuego se levanto par marcharse pero la voz de cierta maga de espíritus celestiales lo detuvo.

Lucy- antes de que te vayas podrías ponerme un poco de crema en la espalda, me gustaría tomar el sol, y no quiero quemarme ¿puedes ponérmela por favor?

**Lucy lo dijo de tal manera que Natsu no pudo negarse. Acto seguido la rubia se recostó boca abajo y se desabrocho la parte de arriba de su bañador.**

Natsu- por….por…que t…..t..e desab…rochas la parte de arriba (dijo muy sonrojado y nervioso)

Lucy- no quiero que me queden marcas en la piel.

**Natsu se puso la crema que Lucy había traído en las manos, al olerla de dio cuenta de que era de frutas del bosque** "mierda si no era suficiente ponerle crema hora es de un olor que me gusta y si a eso le sumamos el olor natural de Lucy no se cuanto tiempo podre contenerme, tranquilo solo tranquilízate y cuando acabes sal lo más rápido que puedas" **después de su lapsus mental empezó a ponerle la crema a Lucy.**

Lucy- ummm que fría que esta, Natsu podrías extenderla por toda la espalda no te concentres en un solo punto

Natsu- Cla….cla…claro

**Natsu recorrió la espada de Lucy lentamente, de sus hombros hasta sus caderas, sintió la necesidad de bajar hasta su trasero, pero aun tenia la cordura suficiente para contenerse, el aroma de Lucy mezclado con el olor de la crema le estaba quitando el poco juicio que le quedaba. Ya había llegado a su límite, entonces lo cruzo**

Natsu- lo siento Luce

**Ella no tuvo tiempo de responder porque Natsu empezó a besar el cuello de la rubia, sus besos son muy cálido (pensó la rubia), y sin contenerse le dio un ligero mordisco, la maga de espíritus celestiales reacción ante este acto con un gemido, pero Natsu lo interpreto como un quejido y se separo rápido.**

Natsu- lo ssi…ento no debí hacerlo.

**Estaba muy avergonzado he intento marcharse pero Lucy lo retuvo agarrando su brazo.**

Lucy- Natsu eres un autentico idiota **(dijo muy enfadada)** ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de que he estado intentando provocarte todo el día? ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti? **(dijo tristemente)** desde hace tiempo que me siento atraída por ti y tú no te has dado cuenta, siento más que amistad por ti yo esto enamo…

**No pudo acabar la frase porque Natsu le dio un abrazo, pudo sentir la calidez de su pecho, se sentía tan bien pero Natsu rompió el silencio que se había formado.**

Natsu- Luce no voy a dejar que lo digas.

**Al escucharlo Lucy se quedo fría** "me está rechazando" **pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el peli-rosa.**

Natsu- no antes de que te lo diga yo, yo estoy enamorado de ti, te quiero.

**Al escuchar su declaración se tranquilizo y su abrazo se hizo más fuerte, el espacio que los separaba era mínimo estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban.**

Lucy- creo que deberías acabar lo que estabas haciendo antes**. (Dijo con una sonrisa atrevida)**

**A Natsu no le hizo falta responder, en ese momento empezó a besar a Lucy, al principio fue algo torpe, debido a la falta de experiencia, pero poco a poco el deseo y la pasión hicieron que el beso se volviese salvaje, el peli-rosa mordía suavemente el labio inferior de la rubia, ella soltó un suspiro ante su acción, Natsu aprovecho e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Lucy, de esta manera profundizo el beso, pudo recorrer la cavidad de Lucy con su lengua, debido a la falta de aire tuvieron que separarse. A continuación el peli-rosa empezó a dejar un sendero de besos en el cuello, llegando hasta la clavícula, de ahí bajo hasta el seno izquierdo de la rubia, lo contemplo unos instante para luego llevárselo a la boca, comenzó a succionar y lamer el pezón de la rubia, ante los actos del peli-rosa, Lucy es estremecía, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del joven Dragon Slayer, mientras jugaba con el pezón de la rubia, utilizo su mano derecha para masajear el otro seno. Lucy se encontraba muy excitada, el peli-rosa del que estaba enamorada la estaba haciendo disfrutar como nunca, acto seguido intercambio los puestos, con su mano izquierda majaseo el otro seno y con su boca comenzó a succionar y lamer el pezón derecho.**

**Después de eso volvía a besar a Lucy, la cual tenía la respiración muy agitada debido a las caricias del joven mago, sus besos no eran como al principio ahora eran más apasionados, Natsu dejo los labios de Lucy para ir a su oreja derecho y morder su lóbulo, ante eso la rubia soltó un fuerte gemido, Natsu dejo su lóbulo para dar pequeños mordiscos a lo largo del cuello de la maga de espíritus celestiales, las manos del peli-rosa pasaron a su espalda, la mano derecha la dejo en la nuca de la joven, mientras que la izquierda acariciaba su espalda, bajo poco a poco hasta llegar al trasero de la joven rubia, Natsu metió la mano dentro del bañador para llegar hasta la zona intima de Lucy, pudo notar como dicha zona estaba muy húmeda.**

Natsu- Lucy estas muy mojada **(digo en un tono divertido)**

Lucy- Cállate, yo puedo notar lo duro que….

**No pudo acabar la frase porque el joven mago introdujo su dedo índice en la intimidad de la rubia. Ante tal acción dejo escapar un gran gemido.**

Lucy- Na…t…suuuuuu **(entre gemidos nombro al peli-rosa, el corazón y la respiración de la rubia estaban acelerados)**

**Al escuchar como decía su nombre, el peli-rosa introdujo un segundo dedo y empezó a entrar y salir de la intimidad de la rubia rápidamente. **

Lucy—- ya…no pu…edo…..más me co…HAHAAAAAHA.

**No pudo acabar la frase porque en ese instante soltó un fuete gemido, después de escuchar el gemido Natsu noto como los dedos que tenía en la intimidad de Lucy eran cubiertos por un liquido caliente, además noto como la rubia se aferro mas al cuerpo del peli-rosa, si él no la hubiese tenido sujeta con su brazo izquierdo, la rubia se habría desvanecido, pudo notar como el cuerpo de Lucy se retorcía de placer entre sus brazos.**

Lucy- Natsu hiciste que me corriera, **(dijo entre jadeos)** ahora seré yo quien te haga gemir mi nombre.

Natsu- eres una pervertida **(dijo con una gran sonrisa)**

Lucy- si pero solo contigo.

**En ese instante Lucy se arrodillo y bajo el bañador de Natsu, al ver el miembro de Natsu lo único en lo que pensó fu**e "woaao" **poco a poco empezó a lamerlo, como si fuese una pirulera, después de hacer eso lo introdujo en su boca y comenzó a mover la cabeza arriba y abajo, Natsu se sentía en el cielo, su respiración se acelero de soltaba unos suspiros muy roncos, al escucharlos el ego de Lucy aumento, ya que era ella quien le provocaba esos ronquidos, mientras tenía el miembro del peli-rosa en su boca empezó a acariciarlo con su lengua.**

Natsu- Lu….lu…ce yo tampoco aguanto más.

**Cuando acabo su frase, hizo que Lucy dejara de acariciar su miembro y empezó a besarla con mucha lujuria, la rubia se molesto un poco cuando Natsu la separo de su miembro pero pudo notar porque la separo, se dio cuenta de nada mas besarlo, el se corrió, noto el calor del liquido del peli-rosa en su estomago, y entonces se dio cuenta de que él quería mas y no quería mancar su cara. Tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, en ese momento Lucy se separo de donde estaban, fue a su maleta y cogió un preservativo. **

Natsu- Luce ¿estás segura de esto?

Lucy- claro quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo.

Natsu- también será mi primera vez intentare ser lo más cuidadoso que pueda.

**Después de esas palabras Natsu se coloco el preservativo, la maga de espíritus celestiales se acostó en la toalla, Natsu se posiciono, poco a poco fue introduciendo su miembro en la cavidad de Lucy, llego hasta la barrera que demostraba la virginidad de Lucy, rompió la barrera lo mas cuidadosamente que pudo, al hacerlo Lucy soltó un grito de dolor, pero Natsu lo ahogo con un beso, a pesar de ahogarlo pudo ver como salían lagrimas de los ojos de la rubia.**

Natsu- tranquila estoy contigo, cuando notes que el dolor desaparece avísame.

**Los dos se quedaron quietos, Lucy poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la intromisión del miembro de Natsu en su interior, el dolor punzante fue desapareciendo poco a poco, gracias a las caricias y los besos de Natsu. Una vez desaparecido el dolor, Lucy comenzó a mover sus caderas, como señal de que ya no le dolía, cuando el peli-rosa noto los movimientos de Lucy, empezó a embestirla poco a poco. El dolor había desaparecido completamente dejando paso a un gran placer, el ritmo de los dos aumento, sus respiraciones se aceleraron, ahora era una batalle entre los dos, cada uno iba más rápido, todo el deseo y lujuria que ambos se habían guardado, se manifestó.**

Lucy- N.. .tt…..suuu no aaguanto mas**. (Dijo la rubia muy excitada.)**

Natsu- yo tampoco pue….HAHAhaa.

**Natsu se corrió en el interior de Lucy, a pesar de llevar puesto el preservativo Lucy pudo notar el calor del liquido que estaba expulsando, y al sentir ese inmenso calor llego al clímax, sus paredes se contrajeron apretando la virilidad de Natsu.**

Lucy- Na.a.a..t. .. **(gimió fuertemente la rubia, ella también llego a su límite pudo notar como un nudo que tenía en su vientre desaparecía, notaba como sus jugos empapaban el miembro de Natsu)**

**Después de hacer el amor se quedaron abrazados, contemplando el mar.**

Natsu- creo que deberíamos hacer este tipo de misiones más a menudo **(dijo con una amplia sonrisa)**

Lucy- tienes razón.

Ambos estaba exhaustos por el esfuerzo, Natsu comenzó a besar a Lucy en el cuello.

Natsu- Luce, te quiero

Lucy- no más que yo

Natsu- lo sé solo quería escuchártelo decir

Lucy**- (algo avergonzada)** n…..o seas tonto.

**Ambos se quedaron así asta que empezó a atardecer, recogieron las cosas y se dirigieron a la estación.**

_**GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC dejen sus review este es penúltimo capitulo quiero dar las gracias a los seguidores de la historia y a los comentarios, en el siguiente capitulo daré un avance de mi nuevo fic espero que lo sigan y el numero de seguidores aumente gracias por su tiempo y hasta la próxima **___


	5. capitulo 5

_**Conversaciones inesperadas:**_

**La obra de Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, utilizo sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro o plagio disfruten de la historia, dejen sus review, toda crítica será aceptada. Con la finalidad de hacer mejor mis Fics :D**

**Diálogos:** - creo que es hora de comer.

**Pensamientos:** "eee que estoy aquí"

**Narración** **en tercera persona:** **el solo caminaba**

**Cambio de escena: *00000000000000000000000000000***

**Aspecto y sentimientos del personaje: (camina y sigue caminando)**

_**Capitulo 5:**_

**Una vez anocheció, los dos jóvenes llegaron a la estación. Todos volvieron como los dos venían agarrados de la mano, supusieron que el plan había tenido éxito.**

Gray- vaya, parece que flamita por fin tiene novia

**Al decirlo todos empezaron a reír.**

Gajeel- Jajajajajaja mirad al cerebro de carbón por fin lo ha conseguido.

Natsu- cállate pedazo de hierro oxidado y tu también cubo de hielo con patas **(dijo algo enfadado)**

**Los tres empezaron a darse de golpes.**

Lucy-Naaaatsuuuuu si continuas peleándote no pienso darte algo **(dijo canturreando)**

Natsu salió de la pelea rápidamente y se acerco a Lucy

Natsu- ¿se puede saber qué es lo que vas a darme Luce?

**Lucy se acerco y le susurro algo al oído, cuando Lucy se separo todos vieron como de la nariz de Natsu salía una hilera de sangre, todos se imaginaron que le diría algo muy pervertido par que se calmase. Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos nunca habían visto esa actitud por parte de Lucy. Después se fueron a sus respectivos asientos y el tren se puso en marcha, cuando lo hizo Natsu se mareo y tubo que acostarse en el regazo de Lucy.**

Natsu- Oye Luce ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que sentías por mí antes?

Lucy- **(dijo algo indignada)** lo intente muchas veces pero cuando nos quedábamos solos tú te marchabas y me ponías excusas para no hacer misiones solos. Un día te escuche hablar con Happy de lo que sentías por mí, de manera que tuve que buscar una manera para que tú dieras el primer paso, todos me ayudaron para que el plan tuviera efecto. Todos participaron incluso el maestro.

Natsu- **(suspiro)** si me hubiese dado cuenta de tos sentimientos podríamos haber estado juntos desde hace tiempo.

Lucy- bueno ya no importa, ahora estamos juntos

Natsu- tienes razón **(dijo con una amplia sonrisa)**, pero hay algo que me preocupa.

Lucy- ¿el qué?

Natsu- cuando lo estábamos haciendo, creo que entre las embestidas y la fuerza con la que salió mi semen, c…re...c.r..e.o que se rompió el preservativo.

Lucy- no te preocupes, no estoy en los días en los que puedo quedarme embarazado, además no me importaría se es tuyo **(dijo de manera tierna)**

Natsu- a mí tampoco me importaría.

El joven Dragon Slayer comenzó a acariciar el muslo de Lucy.

Lucy- ¿no se supone que tendrías que estar mareado? **(dijo con sarcasmo)**

Natsu- debería, pero tú eres mi medicina

**Acto seguido se levanto y le dio un beso.**

*0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000*

En el gremio:

Mira- Lissana ¿estás bien?, se que querías mucho a Natsu

Lissana- no te preocupes Mira-nee, cuando volví de Edoras me di cuenta de que los dos estaña enamorados el uno del otro pero son tan despistados y cabezotas que no se dieron cuenta, además el siempre me vio como su hermana pequeña. Pero no te preocupes tengo a alguien que me quiere y yo también lo quiero. **(Dijo con una gran sonrisa)**

**En ese momento entro un Dragon slayer rubio.**

Sting- Lissana ¿estás lista?

Lissana- claro, bueno mira-nee me voy que mi novio me espera

Mira- adiós y pásenlo bien.

**Todos después de todos los problemas que habían tenido, consiguieron estar con la persona que amaban y así fue para el resto de sus vidas.**

_**GRACIAS POR HABER SEGUIDO MI FIC dejen sus review este es el último capítulo quería agradecer a los seguidores de la historia y a sus comentarios, ahora pondré un avance de mi nuevo fic espero que lo sigan y el número de seguidores aumente gracias por su tiempo aquí les dejo un avance de mi próximo fic.**_

_**Titulo: los problemas que atrae el alcohol**_

Natsu- mierda porque ha tenido que ocurrir esto, solo quería que Lucy HAHAHaaaaaaa, mi pecho **(dijo poniéndose de rodillas a causa del gran dolor que experimentaba)**

*0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000*

Lucy- Natsu lo siento no quería decir eso, yo no…

*0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000*

**Todo el gremio se reunió por petición del Maestro, cuando todos estaban presentes dijo: **

Maestro- debido al incidente ocurrido ayer en el torneo de exhibición, Natsu Dragoneel será expulsado de Fairy Tail indefinidamente.


End file.
